Movable work platforms (also known as loading platforms, transportation platforms or construction platforms) are commonly used in multi-storey construction sites for the loading and unloading of building and other materials to and from a given working level of the building under construction. Such work platforms are secured within the building and can move between a retracted configuration and an extended configuration. In the extended configuration, the platform protrudes from the building and acts as a loading deck for crane loads to be loaded onto, and unloaded from, the platform.
A typical prior art construction platform requires the load to be removed from the deck when in its outboard position before the deck can be safely moved to its inboard position. The lengthy time it takes to unload the deck, and its prolonged position outboard of the building under construction, means that other loading operations, including use of the crane for loading materials onto other levels, are restricted. Crane hire is a major cost in multi-storey construction sites.
It is another shortcoming of many of the same and other prior art movable work platforms that, when the deck is fully extended such that a loading region for accepting the crane load protrudes beyond the perimeter of the multi-storey building, the furthermost end of the loading region tilts a significant distance below an ideal horizontal position. When these prior art decks are not under load, there may commonly be a deflection of about 10 mm from horizontal, but under load this deflection becomes even more pronounced to the point where it may present a danger to the safe operation of the work platform and to workers. Deflections of the deck of about 30 mm from the horizontal are commonly experienced by such prior art work platforms when the deck is supporting loads of about 5 tonnes.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome, or at least substantially ameliorate, these and other shortcomings of the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative.